Concrete and other masonry or cementitious materials have high compressive strength, but relatively low tensile strength. When concrete is employed as a structural member it is common to employ reinforcing members to enhance the tensile strength of the final structure. Reinforcing members are most commonly made of steel or other metal reinforcing rods or bars, i.e., “rebar”.
Although steel and other metal reinforcement can enhance the tensile strength of a concrete structure, they are susceptible to oxidation/corrosion. This oxidation can be increased by exposure to a strong acid, or otherwise lowering the pH of concrete. In addition, chlorine, from salt can permeate into concrete and cause corrosion. When the metal reinforcement corrodes, it can expand and create internal stresses in the concrete which can in turn lead to cracking and disintegration of the concrete. Once the structure of the concrete is compromised this further exposes the reinforcement material to corrosive compounds.
Corrosion resistant reinforcement members including polymer coated rod/rebar have been developed but fail to offer a simple, inexpensive and effective option to the traditional metal reinforcement solutions.
With the above in mind there is a need for improved reinforcing that does not suffer from one or more of the problems associated with existing solutions.